In some roller bearing applications, the axial space for the bearing is constricted or limited. For example, in some bearings mounted on axles or shafts or in housings, there is often insufficient room available apart from the bearing to house a locking element to prevent axial creep of the bearing. Typically in these cases, a press fit connection is used. However this has the drawback that under certain radial loads acting on the bearing, the press fit frequently becomes so loose that undesirable creep in the axial direction still occurs.
West German Offenlegungsschrift No. 2,611,218 offers a solution to this problem. In accordance with the arrangement disclosed, the roller bearing rings are adapted to be attached in the bore of the housing by the use of a stamping tool of a special stamping machine which operates to press material from the housing or shaft into a peripheral groove in the roller bearing ring. This is accomplished by pressing the stamping tool into the end surface of the housing or shaft so that the displaced material is forced into the groove.
A disadvantage or drawback of this method of attachment is that it requires the use of a complicated auxiliary device. Furthermore, it has been found that during the mounting process, the end surfaces of the housing and/or the shaft are often deformed in an undesirable manner. There are additional objections to this method. For example, the housing and the shaft are frequently not sufficiently accessible, prohibiting setup of the stamping machine in a suitable position. Another drawback is that often the bearing seating surface is located at too great a distance from the end surfaces.